


Little Love

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  hey so could you write a loki x reader where the reader is super short?? anything besides that is really up to you (: ty babes i love your blog sm!!
Relationships: Loki & Reader, Loki & You, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Marvel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 52





	Little Love

You felt at peace out in nature. There were no bustling cars, yammering people, cyclists ready to run you over. Nothing but you, the sun, and nature. 

You walked among the brushes of wildflowers. Hands brushing along each petal, appreciating the texture of each one. You came across a particular flower that reminded you of a blue-eyed God of Mischief. You smiled to yourself as you fondly stroked its petals. You admired the flower more until a shadow came over you.

“Hello, little love.” 

Your smile grew wider as you turned to face the God of Mischief himself. You wrapped your arms around his taller form, “Took you long enough!”

Loki chuckled, “I’m sorry. I had family business to take care of.”

“Care to elaborate?” you asked, craning your neck to look at your handsome Asgardian god.

He shook his head, “I’d rather not.” 

You stepped back and took in his attire, “Is this really how you think you’re fitting in here?”

Loki frowned looking at his apparel, “You don’t like it?”

“Oh, I love it. It’s just too…formal?”

Loki scoffed, “What? You want me to dress like my brother? He looks like a homeless man?”

“A very attractive homeless man,” you say teasingly making Loki scowl. You giggled, “I’m only joking,” you take his hand, “C’mon. I have an area set up for us!”

You drag Loki further into nature to reveal a picnic set up. He smiled fondly, “It’s wonderful.”

“It’s not an Asgardian feast but-”

“But nothing,” Loki lifted your hand to his mouth and kissed it, “It’s still wonderful, because you did this.” Loki then proceeded to sit down beside you on the picnic blanket. You pulled out various containers of food and desserts. 

You and Loki spent hours chatting, eating, snuggling, and best of all, kissing. Loki would choose to kiss you in the most random times. At one point, he chose to kiss you whilst you were in the middle of eating a cupcake. 

He hummed as he licked the frosting from his lips, “Sweet, but not as you, little love.”

You rolled your eyes, “No need to woo me, Loki. I’m already yours.”

He took your hand and kissed it like before, “That you are.”

All of a sudden, a streak of light came directly from the sky. Within seconds, Thor stood before you.

Loki immediately stood as his brother approached, “We’re in the middle of something.”

“I know, but,” Thor spotted you and smiled, “Hello, Y/N.” 

You waved, “Hey, Thor!”

Thor brought his attention back to Loki, “Anyway, I know you’re busy, but something’s come up. I need your help.”

Loki’s jaw clenched, “You really do know how to spoil things, don’t you brother?”

You stood up staring up at the two tall men, “It’s okay.” You then looked directly at Loki who stared down at you, “It’s okay, Lo. It sounds important. You should help Thor, go be a hero.”

Loki brought his hand to your cheek, stroking it lovingly, “But you’ve been waiting for me for so long.”

“I can wait longer,” it was your turn to take his hand and kiss it, “I’ll always be here when come back.”

Loki bent down and captured your lips. The intimate moment making Thor look around as if this wasn’t happening right before his eyes, “I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“You know where to find me.” 

Loki and Thor walked some feet away. Thor lifted up his hammer and hollered, “Heimdall!” 

You blew a kiss to Loki before a streak of light consumed him and Thor.


End file.
